vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fool Me Once
Summary Elena wakes to find that she and Bonnie have been kidnapped by Anna and Ben. Stefan has been trying to find her and asks Damon for help, but he refuses. With help from Grams, Stefan eventually saves Elena and Bonnie. Stefan later ends up killing Ben for not obeying his order to leave town. Jeremy asks Anna to a party in the woods, unaware that she has her own reasons for wanting to meet him there. With the help of Bonnie and Grams, the tomb is opened and Damon realizes that Katherine is not inside. Anna enters the tomb to find her mother Pearl and helps her escape by having her feed on Elena's blood. Stefan tells Damon that the seal of the tomb has only been temporarily broken and they must leave now in order to not be sealed in forever. Out of the tomb, Elena sees how upset Damon is and hugs him. Damon visits Anna's hotel room, where he learns that a smitten church guard had let Katherine go, and she was never inside the tomb. Anna admits to having seen Katherine in Chicago in 1983, but Katherine no longer cared about Damon. At home, Bonnie comes to check on Grams but realizes she isn't breathing. It is clear that she has died. Bonnie screams for Elena, who calls an ambulance. The episode ends with one of the vampires (Harper) sealed in the tomb pushing open the door and escaping into the night. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Guest Starring * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick * Jasmine Guy as Sheila "Grams" Bennett 'Co Starring' *Justin Smith as Duke Quotes : : It's Elena, Damon if you know something, tell me. : I mean this sincerely, I hope Elena dies. :Anna: Well, well, Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelganger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling. : Who are you? Anna: I'm Anna. Your brother may of mentioned me. I mean we're like practically dating. : : Then what is it, or who is it? Anna: My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself..she just had to toy around with both Salvatore brothers and when she got caught so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away. : : How did you know where we were? Grams: Many thing can fuel a witches power...Worry..Anger. After Stefan told me that they had taken you I had a lot of both. A simple locater spell was easy after that. : : I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it. : : The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church. : Your hope, not mine. :Pearl: (Damon choking her) The Guard, the one at the church, the one who locked us in. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell like everybody else. He let her go. Anna: Last I saw her was Chicago, 1983. She knew where you were Damon..she didn't care. : : Why do you get happiness and I don't! : : Fool me once, shame on you! Gallery 114.jpg|Stefan in the tomb. normal_113015.jpg|Anna in the tomb. normal_113012.jpg|Elena in the tomb. normal_113011.jpg|Stefan talking to Grams. normal_113008.jpg|Bonnie and Grams looking at Emily's spell book. normal_113007.jpg|Grams. normal_113003.jpg|Elena, Damon, Caroline and Matt in the woods. normal_113006.jpg|Caroline and Matt in the woods. normal_113005.jpg|Matt and Caroline. normal_113002.jpg|Damon and Elena. normal_113001.jpg|Elena and Damon walking. Cultural References *Escape clause, any clause, term or condition in a contract that allows a party to that contract to avoid having to perform the contract. *Duke University, a private university located in Durham, North Carolina. Soundtrack Trivia * This episode had 3.51 million viewers in USA. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan